A table saw is usually at the heart of any woodshop. Often a table saw is the first woodworking tool purchased due to its versatility. Typically, a table saw is provided with a rip fence, or alignment fence which is orientated parallel with the saw blade. An alignment fence allows the user to accurately, and easily position a workpiece to insure an even, accurate cut.
One difficulty which may occur is the tendency for a workpiece to “wander”, or move away from the alignment fence. For example, a novice user may not push the workpiece evenly, such as by slightly angling the workpiece against the front portion of an alignment attachment while cutting. In the previous example, this tendency may be magnified for larger workpieces such as when cutting a large piece of plywood. While experienced woodworkers posses the knowledge and the ability to avoid these types of problems, inexperienced woodworkers may become discouraged which may in-turn lead to user dissatisfaction with the device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a side pressure splitter for directing a workpiece into contact with an alignment fence.